Um Beijo Não É Só Um Beijo
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Aquela tinha sido a primeira e única vez que ele havia beijado seu irmão, até agora. WINCEST! Continuação de "Você já fez isso, Dean?"


**Um Beijo (Não) É Só Um Beijo**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus toda essa tensão sexual já teria sido resolvida na 1º temporada.

**Sinopse:** Aquela tinha sido a primeira e única vez que ele havia beijado seu irmão, até agora.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :D

**Shipper: **Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **Wincest.**

**Spoilers:** Nenhum spoiler da série.

**Avisos: **Além de relação incestuosa entre os irmãos Winchester? Nenhum. Ah, há meio que Dean/OFC, mas não deixa isso assustar você porque é só uma coisinha a toa necessária pro lance todo de Sam/Dean acontecer. Juro que você não vai se arrepender!

**N/A:** Vocês me pediram, e eu não pretendia fazer, mas hoje eu estava num daqueles dias "inspiração pra Wincest" e pensei: _"Por que não?"._ Isso não significa que essa fic tenha ficado boa, eu tentei, mas não vou te culpar se você quiser ignorar a existência dessa continuação. **Continuação**, sim. Essa fanfic é a continuação daquela **Wee!chester** inocente que eu escrevi há algum tempo atrás: "**Você já fez isso, Dean?**"

**N/A²:** Eu estou doente, peguei um resfriado dos quintos e não tinha nada melhor pra fazer a não ser escrever. Andava um pouco sem inspiração pras minhas fics J2 :/ então tentei escrever uma Wincest, até porque eu andava deixando de lado o Wincest não sei porque :D Não se preocupem garotos, eu nunca vou deixar de shippar vocês! *abraça Sam e Dean apertado e não larga mais*

**N/A³:** Eu acho que se você não ler "**Você já fez isso, Dean?**" você não vai entender muita coisa dessa aqui, então vá ler aquela antes. Prometo que a leitura não é tão chata assim, eu espero.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele tocou o rosto dela, e ela lentamente aproximou os lábios dos dele, os selando num beijo que poderia ser considerado até terno. Ele a sentiu sorrir roçando os lábios nos seus lábios. Sua mão tocou o cabelo dela suavemente e então o próximo nível do beijo foi alcançado, e logo os dois estavam entretidos demais com o momento para se importarem com o que acontecia ao redor.

Pelo menos um deles estava entretido com o momento, já o outro...

Dean gostava de se definir como ótimo quando o assunto eram beijos. Aliás, _ótimo_ não chegava a definir o quão incrível seus beijos eram. Nunca nenhuma garota reclamou antes, ao contrário, todas se mostravam um pouco desorientadas após beijarem Dean, e ficavam sorrindo feito bobas apaixonadas durante bastante tempo, tempo suficiente para Dean concluir que não existia pessoa melhor que ele nesse negócio de beijo.

Ele beijava com seu "corpo", como quando você tem que _agir_ para "dizer" o que não consegue falar com palavras. Era assim com os beijos. Não que ele tivesse muita coisa importante pra dizer às garotas com que ele ficava. Geralmente as mulheres com que saía não o conheciam há muito tempo e nem teriam tempo para conhecê-lo melhor, antes que Dean estivesse a caminho de outra cidade, atrás de outra caçada.

Dean tinha uma boca que, vamos combinar, tinha sido feita para dar os melhores beijos que alguém poderia dar. Logo, ele deveria estar satisfeito com isso, com esse seu "dom" - na falta de uma palavra melhor. O problema era que... Bom, o problema era que, por mais que ele deixasse as mulheres que beijava incrivelmente satisfeitas com os beijos, _ele _não ficava.

Não que elas fossem péssimas com beijos, pelo contrário. A maioria beijava muito bem, e não é como se Dean fosse extremamente exigente, aliás, ele não é muito exigente. Era só que... Faltava alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ele não sabia dizer bem o que era.

Quem diria que, pro cara que quando deu seu primeiro beijo achou a coisa muito nojenta e jurou que nunca faria aquilo de novo, ele se tornaria tão bom naquele lance? Se dissessem que ele iria no futuro beijar tanta gente que até perderia as contas, naquela época, ele diria que a pessoa era insana.

Mas esse não era o lance. O lance era que Dean estava interrompendo o beijo e olhando para aquela garota que ele nem conseguia lembrar o nome, e que a havia salvado de alguma criatura assustadora, sem conseguir continuar a beijá-la só porque beijos são bons. Aquilo soava errado de alguma forma, beijá-la sem realmente querer beijá-la, sentindo que faltava alguma coisa. Soava errado e ele se achava um idiota por parar o beijo que poderia se tornar mais que beijos. Que tipo de cara ele era pra dar um fora numa mulher daquelas?

Dean suspirou com cansaço, passando a língua pelos lábios de uma maneira pensadora e desviando o olhar. A garota – Sofia? Ou seria Sophie? – pareceu ficar ligeiramente decepcionada, antes de quebrar o silêncio que havia se instaurado entre os dois:

- Olha, eu não sou de fazer isso e... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e parou de falar. Dean a observou com curiosidade, e se perguntando ao mesmo tempo se o discurso de _"Não é você, sou eu"_ estava muito fora de moda. – É ele, não é?

Dean franziu a testa sem compreender.

- Ele?

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês. Vocês brigaram? Isso é um tipo de "dar o troco?", ou sei lá? – Ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso sincero, era um pouco hesitante. Hesitante como se ela não soubesse se tinha permissão para se intrometer em certos assuntos. – Eu não sou de sair com caras comprometidos, é só que eu tinha uma esperança de que ele não fosse nada seu... Mas, é óbvio que ele é.

Ela se levantou da cama. Dean se levantou também, entendendo absolutamente _nada._ Do que diabos ela estava falando?

- Espera, do que diabos você está falando? – Ele perguntou.

- Olha, eu não quero me intrometer em algo tão... Tão lindo como o que há entre vocês, não sei por que estou aqui. – Ela pegou a bolsa e estava para sair quando Dean a segurou pelo braço, sem colocar força, só a impedindo de ir.

- Olha... – Ele disse, rindo um pouco, porque a situação toda parecia uma grande piada. – Você não precisa ir. Aliás, eu nem sei do que você está falando... Ele quem?

- O Sam! – Sophie disse como se fosse algo óbvio. Dean abriu a boca, mas ela continuou a falar. – O jeito que vocês se olham é tão... _Tão..._

Nessa hora ela se contorceu levemente como se tivesse tido um arrepio só de se lembrar dos olhares que Sam e Dean supostamente trocavam. Dean abriu a boca e dessa vez Sophie não o interrompeu, mas ele mesmo assim fechou a boca sem ter ideia do que diabos responder àquilo. Ele deveria estar a chamando de louca e deixando claro que Sam era seu _irmão_ caçula e que quaisquer supostos olhares que ela os tenha visto trocarem, era alucinação da cabeça dela. Ele nunca, jamais, de maneira alguma, pensaria em Sam _dessa _maneira. Era absurdo. Era inconcebível e uma insanidade sem tamanho.

Mas Dean não estava dizendo nada, estava quieto feito uma múmia encarando Sophie como se ela fosse um ET de Varginha descendo da sua espaçonave e perguntando qual era o caminho mais rápido até Marte.

Ele até ia perguntar da onde ela tirou uma ideia daquelas, quando Sophie sorriu, beijou sua bochecha e saiu do quarto de Motel deixando Dean sozinho com seu pequeno surto interno.

Foi como se um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça. Justamente quando ele estava se preparando para dizer a si mesmo que aquilo era um absurdo e que aqueles tais olhares eram alucinações de Sophie - e que, _nunca,_ Sam o olhara de uma tal maneira que faria alguém se arrepiar só de se lembrar da suposta intensidade do olhar, ou _pior,_ que _ele _chegou a olhar Sam dessa forma sem notar antes -, Dean teve um _flashback._

Daí, como naqueles _flashback_ de filmes, ele viu seu irmãozinho anos mais jovem, dentro do Impala, o olhando e perguntando _"Você já fez isso?",_ para minutos depois o beijar inexperientemente. Foi como se a coisa tivesse acabado de acontecer e Dean ainda pudesse sentir novamente o que era ter os lábios de Sam contra os seus, a língua dele dentro da sua boca exigindo que ele correspondesse. Então, sem perceber, Dean tinha tocado os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos e a voz do Sam anos mais jovem ecoou dentro da sua cabeça dizendo o famoso _"É... Não é tão ruim quanto parece",_ que fez Dean entrar em choque na época.

Oh, _merda._

Ele se sentia patético admitindo isso. Ele se sentia um insano, ele se sentia sujo de alguma forma por pensar nisso, mas aquele tinha sido um beijo _perfeito – _talvez não perfeito, mas chegava muito próximo disso. Aquele tinha sido um beijo único, e talvez fosse porque Sam era seu irmão e absurdo não conseguia descrever completamente o quão errado aquilo era, mas naquele dia, naquele momento, Dean não sentira falta de _nada._

Era só Sam e ele. Sam e ele no Impala trocando saliva.

Sam e ele, _crianças,_ fazendo algo que na época eles talvez nem compreendessem o quão errado era. Talvez, na época, eles sequer soubessem o significado da palavra incesto.

A voz de Sam o trouxe de volta dos seus pensamentos e Dean sentiu o coração disparar quando viu seu irmão parado na sua frente, estalando os dedos na frente do seu rosto, o observando como se Dean fosse uma pessoa extremamente esquisita por ficar ali parada no meio do quarto com aquela expressão de choque na face.

- Terra para Dean? – Dean piscou, deu passos para trás se afastando de Sam como se ele fosse uma praga bíblica, e tentou recuperar a calmaria da sua respiração. – Dean, tudo bem?

Sam se aproximou, aparentemente não notando que Dean queria ficar o máximo possível distante dele. Dean deixou escapar um som parecido com um grito abafado quando Sam segurou seu braço e aproximou seu rosto do dele, mantendo seus lábios a centímetros de distância dos lábios do próprio Dean que agora observava a boca de Sam com um certo fascínio.

Só um pouquinho mais e ele encostaria sua boca na de Sam e... Como será que era beijar Sam agora? Será que os anos tinham dado experiência a Sam? Será que ele pararia de sentir falta de algo, que ele se recusava a dar um nome, se ele beijasse _Sam?_

E que _porra _ele estava pensando?

Dean empurrou o irmão e saiu de perto dele.

- Eu estou... Eu estou bem. – Ele disse com a voz um pouco rouca. Ele estava de costas para Sam e se recusava a encarar seu irmão.

- Certeza? – Dean balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Ele podia sentir o olhar desconfiado de Sam na sua nuca, mas se Sam não tinha acreditado ele não insistiu no assunto. – Eu pensei que a Sarah estivesse aqui com você.

- Sarah? – Dean se virou para observar o irmão.

- É, a garota que você salvou daquele Wendigo e que você ficou passando cantadas? Que trouxe pro quarto?

Ah... _Sarah,_ não Sophie. Bom, Dean sabia que era alguma coisa começando com S.

- Ah... Hum... Ela tinha um compromisso.

- Compromisso? – Sam franziu a testa. – Eu pensei que vocês iam...

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Dean rapidamente disse, sentindo a necessidade nova de ficar longe de Sam. – Vai arrumando suas coisas pra gente cair fora daqui amanhã de manhã.

- Mas, Dean... – Sam não teve tempo de terminar o que pretendia falar, Dean já estava se trancando no banheiro deixando o caçula sozinho no quarto. Sam suspirou cansadamente, se dando por vencido. – Deixa água quente pra mim! - Ele gritou, balançando a cabeça em sinal reprovador, desistindo de entender a esquisitice de Dean.

Ele ligou a televisão do quarto e foi guardar as poucas roupas que ele tinha tirado da mochila, que era a melhor coisa que ele tinha pra fazer no momento.

—————**W—**

Dean andava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias. Ele estava acordando mais cedo, ele parecia mais ansioso e quase desesperado para que Sam arrumasse um trabalho para eles logo e, assim que Sam achou um caso sobrenatural para eles lidarem, Dean havia caído de cara no trabalho se concentrando apenas naquilo e em mais nada. E, certo, Sam gostava de ser profissional e ele sabia que seu irmão era profissional também a sua maneira _Dean,_ mas aquilo? Aquilo era um exagero.

Fora que Dean estava dando em cima de praticamente todo ser humano com um par de seios que aparecia na frente deles – e, sério, aquela última garota? Tinha um pomo-de-adão maior que o dele e de Dean juntos, e foi o bom senso de Sam em arrastar seu irmão pro Motel que impediu Dean de pensar em pegar o telefone daquela "garota" para ligar mais tarde e descobrir da pior forma possível que, _hey,_ talvez ela seja alta demais pra uma garota.

Mas o pior de tudo? O que conseguia ser pior do que Dean agindo estranhamente, sem controle, e repetindo para Sam que estava tudo ótimo e que ele estava ficando paranóico à toa já que, segundo Dean, tudo estava ótimo? Bom, o pior de tudo era que Dean o estava evitando como se Sam fosse um tipo de praga bíblica. Evitando olhar para ele diretamente ou olhar para Sam por muito tempo quando Sam estava olhando, evitando conversar demais com Sam sobre assuntos que não envolvessem o caso e, _pior,_ evitando tocar Sam.

Sam não é idiota. Ele sabe dizer quando algo está incomodando seu irmão mais velho. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Dean não queria contar, ou porque era idiota demais ou teimoso demais, mas isso começava a dar nos nervos de Sam.

Foi por isso que Sam bateu a porta com força demais assustando Dean, colocou as mãos na cintura e se postou na frente do irmão, o observando de uma maneira séria que chegava a lembrar John Winchester.

- Eu tentei ser paciente. Eu tentei respeitar seu espaço e esperar que você me dissesse que porra está acontecendo com você, mas quer saber? Eu já tô de saco cheio. Você não sai daqui enquanto não disser o que está acontecendo.

Sam concluiu que talvez estivesse sendo rígido demais com seu irmão, mas dá um desconto pra ele, okay? Fazia _dias_ que Dean não encostava nele, andava evitando-o e o tratando diferente. Sam precisava desesperadamente consertar as coisas porque ele sentia falta do seu irmão mais velho, por mais patético que isso seja.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Dean disse, se recuperando do susto inicial. Ele fez menção de sair, mas Sam o segurou pelo braço com um pouco de força o mantendo onde ele estava.

- Dean, eu não vou repetir, okay? – Sam disse, puxando Dean sem a intenção para perto. A irritação estava tomando conta de Sam, toda aquela abstinência de _Dean _estava tirando Sam do sério e ele não ia agüentar se Dean continuasse a bancar o desentendido, evitando o foco do assunto.

- Eu já disse que...

- Você está agindo esquisito desde a semana passada! Feito um maníaco louco pelas caçadas, dando em cima de qualquer garota que apareça na sua frente, e o pior, me tratando como se eu fosse... Eu de repente não sou mais o Sam, de repente você anda dizendo pra qualquer estranho que surge na nossa frente que eu sou o seu _irmão!_ – Sam tentou manter a voz baixa, mas a essa altura do campeonato ele pouco ligava se estava gritando. – É _"Meu irmão Sam isso"_ e "_Meu irmão Sam aquilo"._

- Eu estava querendo me lembrar desse _detalhe._ – Dean resmungou num tom quase inaudível. Sam ignorou o que quer que Dean quisesse ter dito com aquilo.

- Cara, dá pra você só dizer o que...? – Ele não teve tempo de terminar de falar. Alguma coisa o calou, alguma coisa pressionada contra seus lábios que o manteve quieto. Alguma coisa macia, alguma coisa que parecia hesitante, e demorou alguns segundos para o cérebro de Sam se atualizar com a situação e ele se dar conta de que a "alguma coisa" era, na verdade, seu irmão.

Seu irmão que tinha pressionado seus lábios carnudos contra os de Sam. Seu irmão que mantinha os olhos fechados firmemente como se tivesse medo de abri-los, e estava todo tenso contra Sam. Sam, inicialmente, segurou Dean pelos braços com a intenção de empurrá-lo e daí perguntar que merda estava acontecendo ali, mas seus planos não correram muito bem como o esperado.

É, ele tinha segurado Dean pelos braços, mas não, ele_ não_ o tinha empurrado. Algo o fez puxar Dean para perto e no segundo seguinte, esse mesmo algo fez Sam tocar os lábios de Dean com a língua de uma maneira que fez seu irmão gemer baixo e abrir a boca. Daí Sam segurou o rosto de Dean e começou a beijá-lo. A beijá-lo. Dean. _Beijar Dean._

As mãos de Dean tinham ido parar na sua cintura e Sam sugava a língua do loiro, fazendo Dean emitir aqueles sons de apreciação que eram a coisa mais sensual que ele já tinha escutado na vida. Suas mãos cobriam quase todo o rosto de Dean, e o beijo intenso, profundo, simplesmente quente e perfeito, estava tirando o ar dos seus pulmões.

Sam nunca antes parou para pensar nisso. Nunca ousou pensar nisso. A única vez que ele se permitiu pensar nisso foi anos atrás, dentro do Chevy Impala, esperando seu pai voltar da loja de conveniências do posto de gasolina. Naquele dia, ele viu aquele casal de adolescentes se beijando e ao olhar para o lado, para Dean, para os lábios de _Dean Winchester,_ ele se permitiu pensar no que ele nem sabia que andava se proibindo de pensar.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira e única vez que ele havia beijado seu irmão, até agora...

Se pudesse ele teria continuado com o momento, porque não queria parar, não queria interromper, mas ele precisava parar porque seus pulmões já gritavam por ar. Quando Sam afastou sua boca da boca de Dean, ele abriu os olhos e encarou seu irmão. Dean o observava entre o que parecia ser fascínio, choque e surpresa. Sem perceber, Sam o tinha guiado até a parede mais próxima no meio do beijo, e lá estava Dean encostado na parede, com seus lábios avermelhados tão beijáveis, respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Porra... – Dean deixou escapar com a voz rouca. Aquele beijo não tinha sido nada igual ao primeiro beijo que eles trocaram.

Dean passou a língua pelos lábios num gesto inconsciente e Sam quis beijá-lo de novo. Ele o teria beijado, se agora não estivesse confuso demais para pensar no que fazer em seguida.

- Você...? – Ele limpou a garganta. – Você estava agindo todo estranho por causa de... Por causa de...

"_Por causa disso?", _ele pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.

- Você e sua mania de me...

"_Beijar de surpresa",_ Dean mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o lado e se proibindo de dizer aquilo em voz alta. Ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço anormal para tornar aquele clima menos tenso.

– Me pegar de surpresa. – Ele disse por fim. Ele não precisava falar diretamente o que queria dizer com aquilo, Sam sabia o que ele quis dizer.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – Sam tentou, sem saber muito bem o que falar. Dean o encarou como se Sam fosse uma aberração humana.

- Nem fodendo. – Dean respondeu, saindo de perto de Sam. – Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu. Nós fizemos isso uma vez, podemos fazer outra. Vamos só fingir que... Que nunca aconteceu.

Sam se lembrava daquele dia. Lembrava-se de como Dean pareceu desesperado em fazer Sam calar a boca, de como o fez jurar que nunca traria aquele assunto à tona, prometer que nunca mencionaria aquilo para John. Para _ninguém._

Sam havia prometido.

Sam havia cumprido com sua promessa, mas agora? Nem _fodendo _ele passaria por aquilo de novo.

E é por isso que ele puxou Dean pelo braço, o fez se virar à força e o beijou até ouvir Dean _gemer,_ até tê-lo completamente entregue e correspondendo aquela insanidade como se isso fosse acabar com o todo o mau no mundo. E foi com orgulho que ele parou o beijo, olhou Dean nos olhos e viu que havia deixado Dean completamente desorientado.

É, ele tinha esse efeito nas pessoas às vezes.

- Nem ferrando. – Sam disse, ainda mantendo Dean próximo. Dean o olhava como se acabasse de ver o próprio Deus em pessoa, não, como se _Sam _fosse o próprio Deus. – Nem ferrando a gente vai passar por aquilo tudo de novo. Fingir que nunca aconteceu? Se você não quer fazer isso de novo, nunca mais, só _diz._ Não vem com essa de fingir que nunca aconteceu.

- Sammy... – Dean tentou protestar, quando voltou a si.

- Não, Dean. Eu passei anos fingindo, eu passei anos respeitando o seu espaço e tentando aceitar que você não queria isso. Mas daí você me beija do nada, acaba com todo o maldito fingimento que a gente manteve durante anos, e quer que eu ignore outra vez?

Seu cérebro já estava trabalhando em modo rápido, preparando algum discurso e vários argumentos pro caso de Dean protestar mais.

- Okay.

- Não, não vem com essa de que a gente não pode... _O que?_

Dean sorriu de lado.

- Okay, foda-se. Vamos tornar a nossa relação o mais incestuosa possível. – Dean disse, daí ele olhou para a mão de Sam em volta do seu braço. – Agora será que dá pra você me soltar e parar de usar sua força contra mim? Eu não sou um maldito fantoche que você pode ficar arrastando pra lá e pra cá...

Sam sentiu uma incrível vontade de rir, como há muito tempo não sentia.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou, se referindo a parte em que Dean cedia.

- Sério, isso _irrita,_ cara. Tudo bem que você é enorme e tals, mas isso não te dá o direito de ficar me tratando feito uma...

"_Garota",_ seria o final da frase de Dean, mas o que saiu foram _"Hummm's"_ abafados porque Sam o fez calar a boca, o beijando. Segurando sua cintura, puxando Dean para perto e usando toda sua força "contra" ele.

Quando eles se separaram, Sam estava sorrindo.

- Sei, você adora quando eu faço isso! – Sam retrucou, e quando Dean estava para retrucar um palavrão bem feio e protestando, Sam desconfiava, sobre o quanto ele _não_ gostava de ficar todo à mercê de Sam e sua maldita altura e musculatura, - e o quão injusto era ele ser mais baixo sendo que ele era o mais velho -, Sam o fez calar a boca de novo. Se ele soubesse que fazer Dean se calar era tão fácil assim, ele teria mandado todo aquele papo de _"vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu"_ pro inferno e teria tornado a relação deles o mais incestuosa possível anos atrás.

Mas agora? Bom, calar a boca de Dean não era o único motivo para Sam o estar beijando sem parar. Ele teria que recuperar todo aquele tempo perdido de alguma forma, afinal.

E Dean? Digamos simplesmente que Dean não está sentindo falta de mais nada.

* * *

**FIM!**


End file.
